When electric power is lost to an underwater fluid production well (for example an underwater hydrocarbon production well), the well shuts down. Currently, on subsea control modules with electrically operated hydraulic dump valves, all valves close instantly, when electrical power is lost, which can result in damage to the surface controlled sub-surface safely valve, because fluid was flowing at the time that this valve was closed. A solution to this problem is to close the low pressure valves first, thus shutting off the production fluid flow, before closing the high pressure valves, but such a sequence cannot be controlled without complex hydraulic sequencing. Currently, for subsea oil wells located at short distances from the topside system, the problem can be solved by venting the umbilical cable of low pressure hydraulic supply, followed by the high pressure supply, and for longer offset solutions, complex hydraulic sequencing has been employed using flow restrictors to attempt to hold the high pressure system pressure up for longer than the low pressure system.